Drabble List
by SilverPersimmons
Summary: List is a list of drabbles as requested from Tumblr. Each chapter is a one shot. Some long, some short. Details in chapter 1. Rated M for safety, each story has it's won rating. All stories focus around Gin and one or more other chars.
1. Intro

This is a list of request people have had for me to do. Sometimes I ask for requests on Tumblr. My reply to these is very slow but do want to get these done. They are fun to do! I may take requests from other places as well. When requests are open feel free to ask for anything.

Requests are **CLOSED**

Chapters:

2: _Even Snakes Have Hearts_ - GinNamine(OC) - AU - for naminetashio (Tumblr) - Rated T - Romance/Angst  
Gin wakes up in Las Noches after Aizen is defeated. He knows nothing of what happened with Aizen or the aftermath. The first thing he sees when he wakes up is a woman who had watched over him and tried to crack his mask before.

3: _Poor Bunny, Run Run or He Will Get You_ - GinRukia - Dream/Expecting Promt for chappylover (Tumblr) - Rate M - Implied rape/Horror

The day Rukia was meant to Die, Ichimaru Gin stopped her. What he did to her that day she kept silent about but relives it evey night. Until she wakes up to a realization.

4: _Mutts Do Not Deserve Compassion_ - GinHisagi - Break Me Prompt for for Shuuheii (Tubmlr) - Rated M - Implied rape/Horror

A night in the past, Hisagi and Izuru had a night filled with drinks and strange suptances. Gin took his revnge on the pair for Izuru's betryal. But Gin was far from done with Hisagi for taking Izuru away from him.

Owed List:

Un Named / GinLisa - Coffee prompt for lisa—yadomaru (Tubmlr)

Un Named / GinRan - Please Me/Blindfold Me prompt for catnaps-and-sake (Tubmlr)

Un Named / GinKen - Amuse Me prompt for game-of-carnage (Tubmlr)

Un Named / GinNel - Bleed prompt for capricorn-knight (Tubmlr)

Un Named / GinSoi - Dream prompt for mokusatsu-personified (Tubmlr)

Un Named / GinYuzu - Coffee prompt for peaches—and—cream (Tubmlr)


	2. Even Snakes Have Hearts

How long could it have been? A feeling washed over him. But how. The dead don't have feelings. And the dead don't come back to life. There was no movement so he had to be dead. No sound or sight. No sent hung in the air. It was nothing but darkness and void. Where could a feeling come from. Such a creature was unfeeling from the start.

Time was all there was. Time sitting here trying to figure out something. He couldn't accept he wasn't dead. He had attacked Aizen. He knew he would die for it but he did what he needed and it meant Rangiku was safe. That was all that mattered. She was all that mattered. Gin was ready to die happy as long as that joy was there.

Only when he saw some shade of light come past his lids did he start to accept he wasn't dead. Not fully but it was a start. Slowly other things started to come into focus. Soft sounds, more light, his own body becoming aware he was breathing. The light soon become too intense to handle. Yet his body didn't respond to his want to turn away from the light or voice to turn it off. All he could see was white and light behind his lids.

It must have been days now since the feelings started coming in. Bit by bit he felt a little more of his body. A small twitch of his finger, then hand into an arm. The twitch moved to touch every part of him and every bit that was touched regain feeling. At long last Gin could pry open his eyes and turn away from the blinding whiteness. An attempt to rub his eyes with his hand failed and it became clear why.

A form started to come into his view as the light dimmed in his eyes. Tall, voluptuous, hair below what he could see. No it couldn't be. How? There was no way he was in such a world as heaven. The form had a sweet voice of worry. The warm hand touched his face and moved in closer. She was safe. It was real. A smile touched his lips as much as he could manage.

"Rangiku…"

Gin murmured the name as the woman leaned in. Just as it felt as if a world of promise was going to be given to him it reeled away. As the face came into focus he saw a frown. Why would she frown? No please don't cry, Rangiku.

"Gin…You don't know…who I am?"

He felt a tear on him as he hand was still held. The voice and face became clear as a bell. A broken face he had almost forgotten. Is that the only reason he had given into her? A reminder of what he messed up and could have. He turned his head away not able to face her. Why would she have saved him.

"…Namine…ya shoulda left meh…"


	3. Poor Bunny, Run Run or He Will Get You

Each night the nightmares seemed more and more real. Each morning the noble woke up breathing heavily. She would grab her chest, eyes wide and darting all over the room. Trying to find some hint of that vile creature. But he was never there. Only in her mind when she was asleep. When she was awake she could catch fleeting glimpses but nothing more. But she thought about him. Always. Though she could never speak a word of what happen on that day. Forever burned into her mind.

Once again it was dark and it would start all over again. She had almost become used to it. Almost. As much as Rukia wanted to tell her brother, someone. Even those two buffoons. Yet the words would never come. Shame washed over her. She was a Kuchiki, a member of a noble family. How could she allow such a thing to happen? To let it haunt her. But that was the kind of man Ichimaru Gin was. He burned his way in, creating illusions with an unseen poison.

No matter how much she tried each night sleep took her. It seemed to happen immediately. Everything went dark and brought her back to that day. The same feelings washed over her again. Shame, pain, hate and rage. The tears even felt on her face. The feeling of his body on hers, forcing her into such things. Dirty. She was dirty. He was dirty. No one could hear her or maybe they did and just didn't care.

After all, she wasn't a real Kuchiki. Just a stray. She deserved this fate.

Another morning and she was covered in cold sweat. Her hand went to her lower body. Slowly the other hand followed and soon her arms wrapped around herself. Too scared to even think of the question. To even dare give that idea a moments thought. No matter how much she put it off she would have to conciser it soon. Knowing her shame would be shown to the world. Surely she would be kicked out from the Kuchiki family. Why would they want something as dirty as her in their family to bring them more shame.

—-

How could a month and a half have passed so quickly?

Rukia sat in her bed as she did every morning, arms around her body. She stared at it. Everything came crashing down on her all over again. That man…he did this. She had become the very thing he said she was. One last hit to her resolve. There was no repair to it. That test confirmed everything. What a dirty, shameful act she participated in. It was all her fault. She should have died that day. Yet that man had spared her life twice. The first time her brother wasn't there to take the pain for her.

Ichimaru Gin. The man that had taken everything away from the young noble. Twice. That vile creature had left his venom in her.


	4. Mutts Do Not Deserve Compassion

Ever since that night the relationship between Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru was shattered. Not for five seconds did Gin think to blame himself. If that cheating little blond that worked under him didn't go off and get drunk with that mutt, Gin would never had had to punish them. That night he made sure both of them paid for it. The acts he forced them to do. Hisagi bound, having no choice in the matter. Izuru obedient following every order. If only the brat stayed that way.

Everything was that mutt's fault. Gin would have his revenge. No one took what was his. In the night he left his own place, leaving the little blond alone. The trip to the ninth was short. He didn't even try to be stealthy to forced his in. But no one would expect a captain of such a devious act on another squad, let alone a vice captain. But by the end of the night, Hisagi wouldn't be able to tell anyone. Nothing would happen to Gin.

The boy was caught by surprise. Within moments the brunette was bound to his own bed. Gagged and forced into a most embarrassing position. Stripped, humiliated. Gin made sure to remind Hisagi of what he was. Nothing but a worthless mutt everyone took pity on. But Hisagi never showed a tear. That pissed Gin off more then anything.

Once the night was over, Hisagi was a mess. But he never gave Gin what he wanted.


End file.
